


I'll take care of him

by BadWolfNovak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anyways, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, California, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Coffee Shops, Dont hate me because i like to make up shit, Im mean to steve, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loki Feels, Loki Is Good, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, New York City, Not all of this is canon yo, Protective Loki, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Secret Relationship, Sharon carter used, Steve rogers cheats, WinterFrost - Freeform, bucky deserves better, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Bucky ran away and Sam keeps in touch.





	1. Chapter 1

A broad shouldered man trudged through the rainy streets of a small town, head hung low and hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He shivered as heat seeped through his body after entering a cozy coffee shop. There was a shared nod between him and the barista as he settled into a booth far away from the windows.

Bucky sighed in relief as a warm cup of coffee was pressed into his hands. He avoided eye contact as the barista slid into the booth across from him. He savored the sweet caffeine that flooded his senses, the taste always grounded him. When he finally looked at the other man who was reaching out to brush some hair out of the brunet's face, they were interrupted by a ding from the bell above the door.

The barista quickly disappeared with a snap of his fingers; luckily there was no one else around to see. Bucky sighed as he realized who must have entered the shop.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you here Wilson?" The soldier sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. He heard rather than saw Sam slide into the booth, replacing the barista who was there only a few seconds ago.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "You _know_ why I'm here. He's still looking for you." He reached for the small menu on the table, looking over his options as he waited for the soldier's response.

"And why is this my problem exactly?" Bucky scoffed, taking another sip of his drink. " ** _He_** left me if you recall. **_He_** was the one who said he couldn't deal with how different I was. I don't owe him a fucking thing." The brunet practically growled the last sentence.

"I know. You think I don't know all this? I feel like a damn child stuck in a nasty divorce. I love you Barnes. You know that. But I can't keep flying back and forth between California and New York. Steve's bound to figure it out. He's been asking questions, gettin real close." Sam sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"He had no right to hurt you like he did. He of all people should have known that after Hydra, you weren't going to be the same person he knew. And the whole shenanigans with Sharon.. god that was just a mess. He used her and he's barely realizing his mistakes..."

Bucky frowned at the amount of pain radiating from his friend, who was caught in the middle of the breakup. He reached forward and gently squeezed Sam's hand that had fallen back onto the table between them. "Hey, m'so sorry to put you through this Sam. You have been by my side since they fixed up my head and I've never had a reason to ever doubt your intentions. You're an amazing friend. But m'not going back." He murmured, offering the other man a small sad smile.

Sam lifted a shoulder in a one sided shrug. "Never thought you would. Hell I wouldn't. But I just need to know what to do. What do I tell him? And what if I can't come see you for a while? You're all alone in a new state, and you've only been in your right mind for such a short time.." He began rambling, worrying.

There was a pause in Sam's continuous questions as the barista appeared at the booth. "If I may interrupt, James isn't alone here. And he's been adjusting fairly well." The tall man's lilting voice caused Sam to freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

A pale hand extended itself in Sam's direction. "I know what you must think of me. But that's not who I am anymore. I swear on my life." Loki kept his voice level and calming as he slid into the booth next to Bucky.

Sam shook the slightly cool hand before turning his gaze between the two men across from him repeatedly. Bucky swore if he did it for much longer his head would fall off like in a cartoon.

Loki suppressed a chuckle at the bewilderment on the other man's face as he snuggled himself against Bucky in the booth.

"So..."


	4. Chapter 4

So.... I'm guessing you've moved on..?" Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched his brunet friend's arm slide around the tall raven haired god next to him.

A bashful little smile graced Bucky's face as he answered. "Uh, yeah. When I first got here, I got into some trouble with some rogue Hydra agents and Loki saved me. Saved me in a lot of ways actually." The soldier murmured looking up at the pale barista.

Sam could practically see the love radiating between the couple across from him. And although he didn't _fully_ trust Loki, he knew there was something in the way that the god looked at Bucky.

"Okay then." Sam smiled, stealing Bucky's coffee that sat untouched but still warm. "I'm going to tell Stev- _him_ that you're okay and happy and in Vancouver. And he's going to move on whether he likes it or not. I'm gonna have to lessen my visits out here so I expect letters and postcards and Disney passes for my birthday."

Bucky chuckled. "Deal. You really are the best Sam Wilson."

He turned to Loki and gave him a chaste kiss in happiness. " _I'm finally fully yours._ "

"In that case, free coffee everytime you set foot in my shop Sam Wilson." Loki hummed, beaming with joy at the fact that his lover's past would no longer plague them.

"I like you already." Sam smiled raising his stolen coffee in a toast to their new beginning.

 


End file.
